¿Que le pasa a 'Tobi?
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Tobi está raro, Hidan y Zetsu lo saben, ¿que le pasará al 'chico bueno' de Akatsuki? ¿Que tendrá que ver en eso el artista explosivo? ¿Por que está tan enojado?


**Disclaimer: **Madara-san es propiedad de Deidara-chan, Hidan-san de Kakuzu-sama, e Itachi y Zetsu de Masahi Kishimoto :)

**Pareja: **Un lobo y un tierno gato... ¬¬U Obvio que son de Madara x Deidara :)

**Género: **¿Humor? ¿Parodia? (Es lo que yo creo)

* * *

**¿Que le pasa a 'Tobi'?**

- Oye Tobi, ¿Que te pasa? - le preguntó Hidan a el de mascara naranja que pasaba por su lado con un aura negra rodeando su cuerpo y pisando fuerte.

- ¡No me molestes Hidan! - gritó Madara tras la mascara, pero aún con su rol de Tobi.

Hidan, se quedó en shock ante la agresividad de el _chico bueno_ de Akatsuki, murmurando algo hacia Jashin-sama diciendo que debía exorcizar a Tobi. Mientras todos los presentes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Solo uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de triunfo, que no se veía por estar leyendo un libro. El era el causante del mal humor de 'Tobi'. Oh sí, como le encantaba hacerlo sufrir...

...

- ¿Que le pasa Madara-**sama**? - le preguntó Zetsu un tanto preocupado por su superior.

- Nada - gruño de mal humor sacándose la mascara naranja de espiral de un tirón y tirándola por cualquier rincón.

- ¿Seg**uro**? - preguntó nuevamente Zetsu.

Itachi, que sabía la causa del mal humor de su maestro y que también sabía el causante, sonreía con prepotencia y descaro.

- Si Madara-sama. ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó con aparente inocencia, pero se denotaba malicia en la voz.

Madara bufó y se fue a su cuarto, asignado por él mismo, de Akatsuki, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Itachi soltó una carcajada no muy propia de él y Zetsu lo miró.

- ¿Que **es** lo **que** tiene **Madara**-Sama?

Itachi sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y Zetsu se asustó un poco.

- Deidara dejo sin sexo a Madara... Por _diez años_...

Itachi y Zetsu se miraron unos segundos, para luego reír estruendosamente a costillas de su maestro.

...

Madara refunfuñaba y maldecía todo lo que tenía en frente, un libro, la almohada, la alfombra, a Deidara vestido solo con un sexy boxer de color rojo, unas medias de rejilla, unas botas negras y con un pequeño camisón también de color rojo con detalles negros, el piso, el techo y...

¡¿Un minuto? ¡¿Deidara estaba vestido como?

Volvió su mirada a el joven rubio que estaba delante de él, sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, una mano doblada y la otra en sima de esta y la cara recargada en ella, con su cabello rubio completamente suelto y sus penetrantes ojos azules remarcados con delineador negro.

Madara creía que se desangraría por la nariz al ver esa imagen tan provocadora. Y pensó tirarse en sima del rubio, pero fue detenido por unas palabras del mismo.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte Uchiha, uhn - dijo señalándolo con una fusta...

¿De donde diablos la había sacado? No tenía ni idea.

- Pero... Pero...Deidaraaa... - protestó haciendo un gracioso puchero Madara, acercándose al mismo, pero cuando intentó tocarle el brazo, fue golpeado por la fusta.

- Te dije que no me tocarías por diez años, uhn - replicó Deidara, cambiando ahora de posición, quedando con las piernas completamente abiertas y ahora tocándose con la fusta todo su cuerpo.

Madara tragó grueso, sus pantalones ya le empezaban a apretar... Y mucho. El bulto entre los mismo se hacía cada vez mas grande, al ver como Deidara se acariciaba sensualmente con esa fusta, llegando hacia su entrepierna y acariciándola en círculos., y como soltaba sensuales gemidos.

- ¿Que quieres que haga para poder hacerte mío? - preguntó con voz cargada de Deseo y lujuria.

Deidara dejó la fusta a un lado y adentró su mano en su boxer y empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo ante los ojos hambrientos del Uchiha.

- Quiero que... ¡Ugh~!... T-Te amarrares a l-la c-cama... ¡Oh~! - gimió Deidara cuando entró otra mano en su boxer y entraba un dedo en su entrada. - Y-Y m-me d-dejes d-dominar p-por u-unos m-momentos para ahh d-después q-que me tomes c-como p-poseído... ¡Ugh~! - jadeaba Deidara.

El Uchiha se relamió los labios.

- Como ordene _Deidara-sempai_- y se encaminó hacia el rubio de forma feroz.

...

_- ¡Argh! ¡D-Deidara! ¡Uhg~! ¡Ah!_

- _¡M-Madara! ¡M-Mas r-rápido! ¡Ahhhhh!_

_- ¡Joder! ¡M-Mañana no te vas a levantar de la cama Deidara!_

_- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHH~! ¡OH DIOS~!_

_..._

Un aura brillante, mas que el mismo sol, rodeaba a 'Tobi' a la mañana siguiente. Que brincaba por todos lados y gritaba a todo pulmón lo linda y bella que era la vida. Mientras que Deidara caminaba -con mucha dificultad y haciendo muecas muy graciosas- tras él.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - gritó a todo pulmón llegando a la mesa del desayuno, donde todos ya estaban desayunando.

- ¡Valla! Volvió el Tobi que conocemos, el imbécil -sonrió Hidan - Jashin-sama lo exorcizo.

Itachi miró a su plato y entre dientes masculló.

- Mas bien Deidara lo engatusó...

-Oe, Deidara, ¿por que caminas tan extraño y por que no te sientas? - preguntó Kakuzu alzando una ceja.

Deidara se mordió los labios.

- Por nada que te importe maldito avaro, uhn. - dijo sentándose de golpe, para luego emitir un gemido de dolor.

- Si tu compañero de cuarto no fuera Tobi diría que te dieron duro toda la noche por el culo. - dijo Kisame sin darse cuenta de lo acertado que estaba.

Pein se tomó un sorbo de jugo, a punto de reírse, al igual que todos los que sabían del secreto de 'Tobi'.

Deidara lo miró con rayos en los ojos y un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- No digas estupideces Kisame, uhn - le gruñó.

Tobi se había mantenido callado, pero con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras comía con la mascara ligeramente alzada, solo mostrando sus labios.

El Jashinista notó su comportamiento extraño y se dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

- Oe Tobi... ¿Que te pasa ahora? ¿Por que tan callado?

Tobi solo sonrió.

- _Tobi_ tuvo _sexo_ con _Deidara-sempai_

* * *

**N/A: **Es algo estúpido que tenía en mi computadora desde hace un mes... Y aún sigue sin convencerme. Pero que mas da...

* * *

**Leer: **¿Quisieran que hiciera un fic donde Deidara deje a Madara en celibato de verdad?

* * *

**Pos Data:** Para cualquier cosa que quieran, manden un review con la contestación y la opinión de esta estupidez :) ¡Sayonara!


End file.
